tric5efandomcom-20200213-history
Masterwork
Masterwork Armor Crafting masterwork armor requires the Craft training feat craft masterwork item. A Masterwork armor has an effective level; a character may only craft a masterwork armor whose level is less than or equal to his own. The base Masterwork armor is a level 1 superior item which grants a +1 enhancement bonus to armor defense, and reduces the armor's check penalty by 1. Masterwork Armor may have any of the following enhancements, many of which require exotic materials: Masterwork +2/3 Your superior craftsmanship increases the armor's enhancement bonus to armor defense by +1. * Level: +10, may be taken up to twice. Camouflaged (Light Only) By using a carefully selected range of dyes and patterns, light armor may be constructed so that it is harder to notice in a particular environment. Choose an environment - woods, desert, jungle, shadows, caves, or stonework; within this environment, increase the wearer's partial concealment bonus by +1 whenever it applies. * Level: +1. Agile (Heavy Only) By constructing the armor out of an alloy of steel and mithral, heavy armor may be constructed so that it does not reduce the user's speed. * Level: +5, cannot combine with Hardened. Hardened (Heavy only) By constructing the armor out of an alloy of steel and adamantine, heavy armor may be constructed to grant resistance to piercing damage. * Level: +5, cannot combine with Agile. To determine a masterwork armor's total level, add the level adjustments of each enhancement together. Masterwork Weapon Crafting masterwork armor requires the Craft training feat craft masterwork item. A Masterwork weapon has an effective level; a character may only craft a masterwork weapon whose level is less than or equal to his own. The base Masterwork weapon is a level 1 superior item which grants a +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls. A Masterwork Weapon may have any of the following enhancements, many of which require exotic materials: Accurate +2/3 Your superior craftsmanship increases the weapon's enhancement bonus to attack rolls by +1. * Level: +10, may be taken up to twice. Rugged 1/2/3 (Bashing Only) By using heavier material such as darksteel, a bashing weapon that deals at least 1d6 weapon damage may deal extra damage. Whenever a rugged weapon rolls a damage die result below the Rugged value, treat that damage die result as the maximum possible die value instead. * Level: +3, if the weapon's die size is d8 or greater may be taken twice; if the weapon's die size is d10 or greater may be taken three times. Keen N/(N-1)/(N-2) (Slashing Only) By constructing the weapon out of an alloy of steel and adamantine, a slashing weapon may deal additional damage. Whenever a keen weapon rolls a damage die result above the 'keen' value, roll an additional damage die and add that result to the damage, repeating as necessary. * Level: +3, if the weapon's die size is d8 or greater may be taken twice; if the weapon's die size is d10 or greater may be taken three times. Vicious 1/2/3 (Piercing Only) By using an alloy of steel and adamantine, and serrating the cutting edges, a piercing weapon can be made to cause deeper wounds. A Vicious 1 weapon acheives a critical hit on 19-20, a Vicious 2 weapon on 18-20, and a Vicious 3 weapon on 17-20. Whenever a vicious weapon inflicts ongoing bleeding damage, increase the bleeding damage by the vicious level, and the saving throw to stop the bleeding suffers a penalty equal to the vicious level. * Level: +3, if the weapon's die size is d8 or greater may be taken twice; if the weapon's die size is d10 or greater may be taken three times. Distance (Ranged Only) By constructing a bow or throwing weapon out of an alloy of steel and mithral, a ranged weapon may be given +50% additional range if its base range is less than 10 paces, or +5 paces of additional range if its base range is 10 paces or more. * Level: +3, if the weapon's base range is 15 or greater may be taken twice; if the weapon's base range is 20 or greater may be taken 3 times. To determine a masterwork weapon's total level, add the level adjustments of each enhancement together.